W E I R D !
by Hana Hirogaru
Summary: Setiap chara mempunyai rahasia yang membuatnya aneh. Apa sebenarnya rahasia mereka? My first fanfic. Gaje! Mohon bantuannya. Chap 6: Uchiha Sasuke dan rambutnya. Hey, I'm back! :3
1. Tobi

Summary : Deidara menanyakan sesuatu pada Tobi. Apa itu?

Disclaimer : masa kayak gini aja ga tau sih?! Masashi kishimoto tau! *disemplak readers*

Genre : humor (ga cocok nulis selain humor)

Warning : gaje, OOC, bikin sweatdrop, pendek.

* * *

W E I R D --- Tobi

"HUATCHI!!" suara menggelegar memecah kesunyian hutan.

"Aaaa, senpai. Tobi anak baik, jadi ini kukasih tissu." Tobi mengulurkan tangan

bersarung hitamnya yang menggenggam secarik tissu kepada partnernya -yang masih dalam tahap mengumpulkan nyawa setelah bersinnya yang hebat tadi.

Deidara menyambar tissu yang diberikan oleh Tobi dan segera mengusapkannya ke bawah hidungnya, tepat sebelum secercah cairan terjatuh dari hidungnya.

"Senpai sih, siapa suruh nguras bak malem-malem.." Tobi memulai ocehannya lagi.

"Bodoh un, kan itu semua salahmu. Kalau kau tidak menjatuhkan celana dalammu ke bak pasti aku tidak usah susah-susah menguras bak un!"

"Ahahahaha, suaranya senpai lucu!"(*)

"Kau mau kuledakkan un?"

"Ngg, kenapaaaaa? Tobi kan anak baik??" kata Tobi sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi senpainya.

Deidara diam, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan bocah autis hiperaktif itu. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menangkap sanbi dan Deidara tidak mau tenaganya habis sebelum menemukan sanbi.

Deidara sedang berpikir tanah liat mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk meledakkan Tobi -yang sekarang sedang melompat-lompat mengejar kelinci- ketika ia merasakan dorongan kuat dari perutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membuka mulutnya dan segera menekan tissunya ke bawah hidungnya.

"HUATCCHHHII!!!"

"Ahahahaha, Tobi baru ingat pepatah lama. Kukira orang bodoh tidak akan sakit senpai?"

"Apa maksudmu un?! Kau mau bilang aku bodoh un?!"

"T-tidak.. Tapi kalau senpai sendiri yang bilang sih.., aku tidak bisa membantahnya... Hahahahahahaha!"

CTASK! Begitulah bunyi urat kesabaran Deidara yang terputus.

"KATSUUUUU!!!!"

"GWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

"Tobi un!"

"Ya senpai?" kata Tobi sambil tersenyum kepada senpainya, yang tentunya tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh senpainya itu.

Deidara kesal, anak itu sama sekali tidak terluka. Padahal Deidara akan sangat senang apabila ia dapat melihat partnernya mengeluarkan darah walau hanya setetes.

"Aku mau tanya un.."

"Tanya apa senpai?" kata Tobi yang kini sedang memanjati pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan.

"Ano... Kau kan pakai topeng... un...,"

Tobi melompat tepat ke samping senpainya, berusaha mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"...jadi bagaimana caramu bersin un? Yah, ingusnya......" Deidara tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, namun semua orang tahu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

Tobi menghentikan aktivitas-aktivitas hiperaktifnya. Topeng lollipopnya tampak memandang Deidara. Kemudian ia berkata, tidak dengan suara kekanakannya, tapi dengan suaranya yang dalam, berat dan mengerikan.

"Percayalah, senpai tidak akan mau tahu."

Deidara bergidik dan mengerut jijik.

*****tamat(?)****


	2. Deidara

Summary : Deidara tampak senang. Apa yang menyebabkannya begitu? (btw, kok summary-summary saya kayak iklan sinetron sih? *ga bakat*)

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.. tapi Deidara punya saya! *gaploked*

Genre : humor (ga cocok nulis selain humor)

Warning : gaje, OOC, bikin sweatdrop, pendek

* * *

W E I R D --- Deidara

"Aaa.. Itachi no Danna... salaman bentar dong, un!" Deidara berlari ke arah Itachi.

"Hn?" Itachi mengulurkan tangan sambil sweatdrop. Sepertinya Deidara sudah ketularan Tobi.

"Aha! Itachi no Danna pasti habis makan ayam goreng kan, un! Kok nggak bagi-bagi sih, un?!" Deidara berkata dengan semangat.

"Hn" Itachi tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya berlalu meninggalkan seniman yang sekarang jadi autis itu. Dasar Uchiha.

Deidara memasang senyum di wajahnya. Ia menangkap sesosok makhluk biru melintasi ruangan markas Akatsuki.

"Kisame no danna, un! Jabat tangan sebentar dong!"

"Ngg.. boleh. Ada apa memangnya Deidara?"

"Tidak apa-apa, un. Pengen aja!"

Kisame yang bingung pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah! Kisame no Danna pasti habis berenang di kolam lagi ya, un?"

"I-iya.. darimana kau tahu?"

"Ada deh, un!" kata Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Yare-yare..." kata Kisame sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan meninggalkan Deidara.

Deidara masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia lalu merasakan hawa rentenir yang sangat kuat memasuki ruangan.

"Ah Kakuzu no Danna, un! Salaman bentar dong, un!"

"Hmm.. satu kali salaman 10.000 ryo."

"Ya ampun... kapan-kapan deh bayarnya, un! Utang dulu, un!"

"Dasar! Ngomong-ngomong uang kas-mu udah nunggak dua bulan!"

"Iya, iya... un. Berikan tanganmu, un!"

"Tidak mau!"

Deidara memutar otaknya. Ia menyadari kesalahan konteks kalimatnya dalam berbicara ke pecinta uang ini.

"Kakuzu no Danna, un. Terima tanganku, un!"(*)

Kakuzu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung meraih tangan Deidara. Dasar orang pelit.

"Ah! Kakuzu no Danna habis nagih utang ke Suna ya un?"

"Iya."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Udah gitu doang?" kata Kakuzu.

"Iya."

"Cape deh.. ngomong-ngomong 'un'-nya kok ilang sih?"

"Eh iya, un. Hehehehehe un."

Kakuzu yang sweatdrop segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Kakuzu merasa tak ada untungnya membuang-buang waktu bersama seniman gila itu. Buang-buang keringat saja.

Deidara masih menyeringai. Ia semakin bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau diperhatikan diameter kepalanya sudah bertambah sekitar dua sentimeter.

Sejenak kemudian seorang pemuja aliran sesat keluar dari kamarnya. Deidara pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hidan no Danna! Pinjem tangannya dong un!"

"Hah? Mau buat apa deh?" kata Hidan sambil memotong tangannya dengan sabit bermata tiganya dan memberikannya ke Deidara.

"HIIIIIIII UNNN!! Bukan itu maksudku unnnn..." jerit Deidara jijik melihat adegan pemutilasian di depannya. Mentang-mentang ga bisa mati asal potong aja si Hidan.

"Oh.." kata Hidan singkat sambil memegang tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Salaman bentar dong, un! Errr... pake tangan kiri aja gapapa, un."

"Sial! Kalau tangannya dijahitin Kakuzu pasti bayarnya mahal! ARRRGGHH!" kata Hidan yang baru menyadarinya. Tak lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang mengikuti. Hidan yang kesal pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"AH UN! Pasti Hidan no Danna habis ritual lagi ya un?"

"Ah brengsek! Darimana kau bisa tahu? Pasti kau menguntitku ya? Dasar sial! Demi Jashin!" kata Hidan dengan sumpah serapah yang tidak patut ditulis di sini.

Setelah selesai dengan acara sumpah-menyumpahnya, pemuda berambut perak bermulut kotor tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian sesosok pemuda bertopeng lollipop menhampiri Deidara.

"Unyaaaa, Deidara senpai! Tobi lihat lho daritadi! Deidara senpai hebat deh! Darimana senpai bisa mengetahui semuanya? Jangan-jangan senpai punya sharingan ya? Atau diam-diam punya CCTV? Atau jangan-jangan Deidara-senpai muridnya Deddy Corbuzier ya? Atau jangan-jangan.. ummpphhh" ocehan Tobi terputus karena Deidara menyumpalkan boxer Zetsu yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya ke dalam topeng Tobi.

"Buukaan, bukan semua un! Aku hanya melakukan tekhnik sederhana un!" kata Deidara.

"Apa senpai?" kata Tobi singkat karena masih megap-megap mencari udara setelah disumpali boxer busuk Zetsu.

"INI UN!" kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya.

"WAH! Tangannya Deidara-senpai kotor banget yah? Kapan tu terakhir dicuci??!" celoteh Tobi lagi.

"B-bukan un! Bukan itu! Lihat mulut di kedua tanganku un!" kata Deidara setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan cara mengelapnya ke boxer Zetsu tadi sambil sedikit blushing.

"Ohhh... terus?"

"BODOH UN! Aku bisa tahu karena aku menjilat sedikit tangan mereka saat bersalaman, un! Tangan Itachi rasa ayam goreng, jadi aku tahu kalau ia habis makan ayam goreng un. Kisame tangannya rasa lumut, jadi aku bisa tahu kalau ia habis berenang di kolam lele lagi, un! Tangannya Kakuzu ada butir-butir pasirnya, jadi aku langsung tahu kalau ia habis pulang dari Suna, un! Kalau tangan Hidan rasa darah un!" jelas Deidara panjang lebar. Alas tingginya harap cari sendiri.

"Ohhh... jadi gitu..."

"Sini berikan tanganmu!" potong Deidara yang tidak mau mendengar ocehan Tobi lagi.

"Ta-tapi senpai..." kata-kata Tobi terputus karena Deidara sudah terlanjur menjabat tangannya.

"Hmmmm un.. ini rasa apa, un? Aku tidak pernah tahu rasa seperti ini, un!"

"Tentu saja Deidara-senpai tidak tahu..... Tobi kan anak baik, jadi Tobi habis bersihin WC. Ahahahahaha!"

"UAAAAPPPAAA UN????? HOEK UN HOEK UN HOEKKKKKK UUUUNNNNN!!!!" kata Deidara sambil muntah-muntah.

"Eh senpai, Tobi lupa akan ada janji sama Leader-sama. Hehehehehe.."

"TUNGGU UN! JANGAN KABUR UN!" kata Deidara sambil melempar C4-nya.

"KAATSUUU UN!"

DDDDUUUUUUEEEERRR!!!

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" jerit Tobi yang terlempar ke angkasa sampai menjadi titik bintang di langit.

*****tamat(?)****


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

Summary : Naruto berhasil membuat seorang uchiha memohon padanya! Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Naruto?

Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya! Naruto punya saya! *digetok Masashi Kishimoto*

Genre : humor (ga cocok nulis selain humor)

Warning : gaje, OOC, bikin sweatdrop, pendek

* * *

W E I R D --- Uzumaki Naruto

"SLURRP...."

Selalu begitu. Setiap malam ia selalu melakukannya. Sasuke sampai tidak habis pikir.

"SLURRP..."

"Berhentilah menjilat, Dobe. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke menggeliat di tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan, Teme..."

"SLURRP.."

"Ya ampun Dobe.. Apa kau mau melakukannya setiap malam?"

"Mungkin."

"SLURRP.."

"Astaga... tak bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Sepertinya... tidak."

"SLURRP.."

"Satu hari saja?"

"Nggg... Tidak!"

"SLURRP.. KRAUK!" Naruto terus menjilat. Kali ini ditambah dengan gigitan yang bernafsu.

"Grrr... aku capek Naruto."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"SLURRP.."

"Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya besok?"

"Nggg... tapi aku tidak tahan Teme! Kau mau aku mimpi buruk?"

"SLURRP.."

"Ya ampun.. SUDAH CUKUP! Tolong berhenti menjilati RAMEN CUP itu! Kenapa tidak langsung dimakan saja sih?! Apa kau tidak jijik?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kalau dimakan nanti langsung habis...."

"SLURRP.."

"AAARRRGGHH!!! Yare-yare.." gumam Sasuke sambil menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

*****tamat(?)****


	4. Sabaku no Gaara

Summary : Lee merasa dirinya dikuntit oleh Gaara. Ada apa gerangan?

Disclaimer : semua udah pada tau kan?! *sebel karena ga dikasih sama Masashi Kishimoto*

Genre : humor (ga cocok nulis selain humor)

Warning : gaje, OOC, bikin sweatdrop, pendek. Mungkin sebagian udah pada tau akhirnya cos rada pasaran.

* * *

W E I R D --- Sabaku no Gaara

Rock Lee, atau yang biasa disebut Lee berjalan gelisah. Ia dapat merasakan aura seorang kazekage yang beberapa hari ini mengikutinya.

Pada awal mereka bertemu, kazekage itu tak henti menatapnya. Menusuk Lee dengan pandangan tajam dari balik eye-shadow hitamnya.

Sejak saat itu Lee merasa tak ada lagi ruang privasi baginya. Kazekage itu selalu mengikutinya di manapun ia berada. Bahkan sejak saat itu ia mengenakan pakaian saat mandi karena ia merasa tak nyaman jika diperhatikan saat dirinya sedang telanjang.

Ia tak berani memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga orang yang menguntitnya adalah seorang kazekage. Bisa saja malah Lee sendiri yang tertimpa masalah.

Keadaan itu tetap berlanjut hingga saat ini. Ia dapat melihat bayangan tato 'ai' di belakangnya.

Lee pun mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tadi ia tidak mengajak guru Gai bersamanya? Ia malah memberanikan diri berjalan ke rumah sendirian, padahal sekarang sudah jam 12, dan sekarang suasana begitu sepi.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan oleh kazekage itu? Jangan-jangan... kazekage itu menyukainya?

Lee meinding memikirkannya. Bukan saja karena dia straight, tapi bagaimanapun juga pairing GaaLee sangatlah aneh. Ia tidak mau di bashing sama author-author pembuat fanfic! Sigh.

Bayangan kazekage itu semakin mendekat. Lee merasa dirinya terancam dan segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Lee berlari sekuat tenaga, namun bayangan itu tetap saja mendekat. Lee terus berlari hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang melintasi jalan buntu.

Lee terpojok, padahal bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Ia sangat ingin melompati tembok yang menghadang jalan ini dan kabur darinya, tapi tembok ini sangat tinggi dan tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk latihan siang ini.

Bayangan itu terus mendekat. Lee dapat melihat guci berisi pasir di punggung orang itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?!" teriak Lee.

Kazekage itu sekarang sudah cukup dekat darinya. Ia menatap Lee tajam dan dingin. Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, yang membuat jantung Lee berdebar-debar, akhirnya kazekage itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kau...," kata Gaara yang sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya agar terkesan dramatis.

Lee menelan ludahnya.

"....mencuri alisku ya?"

*****tamat(?)****


	5. Uchiha Itachi

Summary : Kisame mengejar-ngejar rekannya, Itachi. Ada apakah gerangan? (bah summary-nya)

Disclaimer : walaupun udah ngemis-ngemis ke om Masashi Kishimoto tetep aja Naruto ga dikasihin ke saya TT_TT

Genre : humor (ga cocok nulis selain humor)

Warning : gaje, OOC, bikin sweatdrop, pendek

* * *

W E I R D --- Uchiha Itachi

"K-Kisame... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah Itachi, tidak akan sakit kok.." jawab Kisame sambil meraih kerah jubah Akatsuki Itachi dan menarik Itachi ke arahnya.

"A-apa? Aku masih normal!" teriak Itachi sambil berontak, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pria besar itu.

"Jangan berontak! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Tunggu, kau sudah gila!"

Itachi menendang-nendang Kisame hingga ia dapat terlepas dari cengkeraman Kisame. Itachi pun segera berlari meninggalkan markas Akatsuki. Ia berlari memasuki hutan, mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra... err maksud saya Itachi berlari memasuki hutan, dan terus berlari menjauhi Kisame.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Sasuke yang sedang berada dalam misi pembalasan dendam kakaknya berlatih di sebuah hutan. Saat ia sedang serius melatih Oiroke no Jutsu-nya (?), ia mendengar derap langkah dari suatu tempat jauh di sebelah kirinya. Setelah melepas wujud Oiroke-nya, ia memutar kepalanya kearah suara tersebut, bersiap untuk menghajar siapapun yang mengusiknya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok pengganggunya. Terlihat Uchiha Itachi berlari ke arahnya. Merasa bahwa ini adalah keuntungan besar mengingat ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari kakaknya, Sasuke bersiap melakukan penyambutan yang bijaksana bagi kakaknya.

"Kakaak!! Ayo kita bertaruuunggg!!" teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya, **sungguh bijaksana**.

Tanpa Sasuke duga, Itachi sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dan terus berlari melewatinya.

"Hoi kakak!! Aku disini!!" teriak Sasuke sambil setengah terperangah. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya tidak mengganggap adiknya yang tampan dan pintar ini (A/N : Author berada di bawah tekanan Sasuke dalam penulisan kalimat ini).

"Awaas kau Uchiha Itachi!!" teriak Sasuke geram dengan tangan tergenggan, mata berkobar dan latar api yang muncul entah darimana. Ia lalu melanjutkan latihannya dengan Oiroke yang lebih 'panas' (?).

* * *

Itachi yang masih terus berlari merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar di belakangnya. Sesaat yang lalu sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan yang kalau tidak salah berbunyi seperti 'Hoi, aku di sini', '**Bayar hutangmu**' dan semacamnya. Sejam, eh, semenit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan semuanya dan terus berlari.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia terus berlari sampai ke tempat angker dengan bunga kamboja menghiasi setiap sisinya. Di muka tempat itu terletak sebuah gerbang dengan papan di atasnya yang bertuliskan 'KOMPLEKS PEMAKAMAN UCHIHA". Konon, tempat itu angker karena sering tampak arwah penasaran yang tidak rela dibunuh oleh **kakek-kakek keriput**.

Tepat di depan lintasan Itachi berlari, muncul sesosok tangan yang menyembul dari sebuah kuburan. Tangan itu adalah salah satu tangan orang, eh, mayat yang mati dengan tidak ikhlas dan berniat membalaskan dendamnya kepada Itachi. Orang, eh, mayat itu, atau bisa kita sebut Uchiha Fugaku, merasa harga dirinya jatuh ketika ia dengan mudahnya dibunuh oleh Itachi. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan acara yang ditunggu-tunggunya bersama Uchiha Mikoto! Menyakitkan, bukan?

Itachi yang masih ketakutan dengan tingkah Kisame tidak menyadari seonggok gumpalan (?) tangan yang berusaha menggapainya dengan penuh nafsu balas dendam. Tanpa ampun Itachi menginjaknya dan terus berlari.

"KYAAA!"

Fugaku berteriak dengan sangat **jantan **ketika ia merasa tangan kanannya diperlakukan dengan semena-semena. Fugaku yang patah hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya (pertama saat ditolak Kushina, kedua pas dibunuh Itachi) menarik tangan kanannya dan mendapati kalau tangannya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Dengan mulutnya yang tampak selalu cemberut itu ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Itachi.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Kyuubi sedang jalan-jalan meninggalkan jinchuriki-cerewetnya yang terkapar tak berdaya di belakangnya. Ia menghirup udara kebebasan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak dihirupnya dengan seringai kemenangan. Ia menikmati saat-saat ia bebas sebelum ia masuk kembali ke tubuh jinchuriki-nya. Kenapa ia mau susah-susah masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh penyegelnya? Sebenarnya selama ini ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari tubuh Naruto, tapi ia senang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto karena ia bisa makan ramen kesukaannya setiap hari.

Kyuubi yang sedang senam pagi (?) mendengar suara langkah. Ia tersentak begitu tahu pemilik langkah itu adalah pemuda keriput yang dahulu mengejar-ngejarnya (A/N: kalimat ini terdengar salah dan ambigu, tapi biarlah -__-").

"Tunggu! Jangan tangkap aku sekarang! Tangkap saja aku nanti ketika aku berada di dalam tubuh Naruto! Aku sedang ingin istirahat! Aku belum makan ramen! Aku belum mandi! Buluku belum di-smoothing! Jangan tangkap aku dalam keadaan acak-acakan begini! Bla bla bla.., " Kyuubi mengoceh lengkap dengan hujan lokal menyertai.

Itachi yang sama sekali tak tertarik lagi dengan kyuubi terus berlari sambil sweatdrop.

".....jadi begitu.. Uh, apa?" Kyuubi menyudahi ocehannya lima jam err lima menit kemudian ketika ia merasakan dirinya dicolek-colek oleh jinchuriki-nya yang sudah siuman. Dengan terpaksa ia menyudahi liburannya dengan sia-sia dan kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh jinchuriki-nya.

* * *

Itachi terus berlari, tak memperdulikan dirinya yang basah oleh keringat, jubahnya yang robek-robek di segala bagian dan mukanya yang makin keriput. Ia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah bangunan. Ia menghampiri bangunan yang tampak seperti rumah tersebut dan berjalan memasukinya.

"Ada apa ya?" kata pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Ah! Saya minta tolong! Saya butuh tempat bersembunyi! Saya memang tidak membawa uang, tapi saya rela membayar dengan apa saja kalau anda mau membantu saya!" kata Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan efek sinar keluar dari belakang punggungnya. Ia tampak berlutut sambil memegang kedua tangan pemilik rumah itu.

"Ano.. Saya memang tidak pintar, tapi saya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang anda lakukan dengan **monyet peliharaan saya**?"

Itachi pun berhenti mengeluarkan muka memelasnya dan memicingkan mata, memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama siapa sosok di depannya. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari sosok di depannya adalah seekor monyet yang sekarang sudah pingsan karena nosebleed melihat wajah Itachi.

"Ah tidak, saya hanya butuh saran jalan. Tempat mana yang kira-kira aman dan mana jalan yang melewatinya?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit blushing, menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya karena sudah terlanjur malu.

"Oh, saya tahu tempat yang aman! Lurus saja ke arah barat, nanti ada bangunan kecil di kiri jalan. Di situ adalah tempat paling aman yang saya ketahui."

"Oh, itu tempat apa?"

"Kantor polisi."

Itachi cuma sweatdrop mendengarnya. Perlukah ia menjelaskan kalau ia adalah penjahat kelas S?

"Tempat lain ada tidak?"

"Ada sih, tapi tempat itu sudah tidak pernah dikunjungi dan sepertinya agak berbahaya."

Itachi sweatdrop lagi ketika mendengar ketidakkonsistensian (bah!) kalimat pemilik rumah itu. Katanya aman tapi kok berbahaya?

"Dari sini lewat mana?" kata Itachi

"Dari sini lurus saja ke arah utara, lalu belok kiri. Bangunannya bisa langsung dikenali kok."

"Baiklah, terimakasih." kata Itachi sambil melesat pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan orang tersebut.

* * *

Itachi berlari dan mendapati sebuah bangunan yang tidak lazim di depannya. Ia merasa ini adalah bangunan yang dimaksud dan mulai beristirahat. Ia duduk di sebuah batu di dekatnya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas lagi. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya, hanya ada reruntuhan batu dan seekor hiu biru --hah???

"K-Kisame??? Kenapa kau ada di sini??"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kan markas Akatsuki?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menyadari segalanya.

"Nah Itachi, karena kau sudah pulang, ayo kita mulai lagi."

Itachi terkesiap dan memutuskan untuk kabur lagi.

"Itachi, tunggu!! Ayo cepat pakai!"

"Tidak mau! Aku masih normal! Aku suka perempuan!"

"Ayo cepat!" teriak Kisame sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak!!" teriak Itachi sambil menepis kacamata ala Shiho si pemecah kode yang diberikan Kisame padanya.

"Ayolah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Matamu sudah rabun karena terlalu banyak memakai mangekyou! Matamu menghalangi kelancaran misi kita! Ayo cepat pakai kacamata!" kata Kisame, menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak! Kalau pakai kacamata aku makin terlihat seperti kakek-kakek! Aku masih normal! Aku tidak mau perempuan-perempuan menjauhiku!"

"Ayo Itachi..!"

"Tidaaaakk!!"

*****tamat(?)****

Waa, ini udah agak panjang ni.. *ngelap keringet pake baju reviewer* *ditampol*

Makasih yang udah review, makasih juga buat yang udah masukin cerita gaje ini ke favourite. Sebagai hadiah saya akan memberikan foto lengkap dengan tanda tangan saya! Apa? Nggak mau? Ya udah.. *pundung*

Wahaha, saya emang author straight, tapi saya suka masukin unsur yaoi buat lucu-lucuan. Maaf ya buat fujoshi yang tersinggung, tapi saya nggak bermaksud menyinggung kok.

Yang udah di post nggak bisa diedit ya? Beta reader tu apa dan buat apa? Kalo sudi jawab silakan jawab lewat PM ke saya!

Kalo ada typo bilang yah, salah-salah lainnya juga bilang. Nggak usah malu, saya aja nggak punya malu (?). Flame juga nggak papa! :D /coret/padahal-pas-pertama-ngepost-nggak-berani-buka-ffn-karena-takut-di-flame/coret/.

RnR plis!


	6. Uchiha Sasuke

Summary : Naruto menguak sebuah kisah di balik rambut Sasuke! Apa itu?

Disclaimer : Narto punya saya! Narto punya saya! Iya kan Pak Masashi Kishimoto? *ngelirik Masashi yang terikat di sebilah papan*. Nggaklah, saya belum dikasih hak milik Narto. Kalo saya udah dikasih hak miliknya, ntar judulnya bukan Naruto Shippuden, tapi Narto Saifudin XDD

Genre : humor (ga cocok nulis selain humor)

Warning : gaje, OOC, bikin sweatdrop, pendek

W E I R D – Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Ya yang ga pernah nonton Naruto lah! Eh kok jadi gini sih? Jangan ngerusak kalimat bagus saya deh!

-Kesalahan Teknis-

Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Namanya dielu-elukan banyak perempuan. Kemanapun ia berjalan, teriakan gadis-gadis menggema.

Matanya yang sehitam arang bekas pakai(?), kulitnya yang putih bak tersiram tipe-ex(?) dan badannya yang proporsional layaknya ikan asin (author dikeroyok Sasu FC) tak lantas membuatnya bodoh seperti kebanyakan orang. Kehebatan fisik dan otaknyalah yang membuatn musuh-musuhnya harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melawannya. Tampan, kaya, _cool, _dan pintar. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke.

(sumpah author mau muntah)

Ia sempurna, kecuali satu. Rambutnya.

Rambutnya yang _spike_ ke belakang -atau dengan kata lain, seperti pantat ayam- terasa mengganggu baginya. Bayangkan betapa susahnya ketika ia harus tidur dengan posisi menyamping tiap hari. Rambutnya membuatnya susah tidur telentang. Bayangkan juga betapa malunya ia ketika ia harus berbaris. Tak ada yang mau berbaris di belakangnya karena tak ada orang yang mau matanya tercolok oleh rambut Sasuke. Hanya _fangirl_-_fangirl_ setianya yang rela melakukannya.

Sang surya dengan senang hati meluncur ke peraduannya, berganti _shift_ dengan sang bulan setelah dua belas jam lebih memancarkan energi. Burung hantu terbang keluar dari sarangnya, begitu pula dengan hantunya(?). Jangkrik-jangkrik bernyanyi, kunang-kunang berdugem(?) dan nyamuk-nyamuk mulai menggigiti author. Semua begitu tenang dan damai. Ralat, tidak semuanya. Masih ada dua bocah mengusik ketenangan malam.

"Temeeee! Ayo ulangi sekali lagi! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Lihat saja nanti-ttebayo!" seekor(?) pirang berteriak menyaingi masjid yang sedang adzan di sebelahnya (hah?).

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Naruto berlari memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi dengan cepat. Namun gerakan Naruto dapat dengan mudah disusul oleh Sasuke yang memanjat pohon tepat di sebelahnya. Setelah sampai di puncak, keduanya bergerak ke depan meloncati batang-batang pohon dalam satu garis lurus.

"Hiaaattt!" Naruto mulai memperlebar jarak lompatannya, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau ia dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan Naruto. Sasuke mengimbangi langkah Naruto hingga sekarang ia sampai di samping Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi." bisik Sasuke tepat di depan daun telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding dan mempertanyakan orientasi seksual rivalnya itu. Sasuke meloncati pohon-pohon dengan lebih cepat sehingga posisi berbalik.

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga, ditambah toa dan mikrofon masjid yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Naruto menambah kecepatan lompatannya. Dapat ia lihat bayangan biru kehitaman di depannya. Bukan, itu bukan noda pulpen di rok author. Itu adalah bayangan Sasuke yang sedang meloncat (readers juga tau).

Kepala duren kini semakin mendekati kepala pantat ayam. Bermaksud memperlambat gerakan rivalnya, Naruto menonjok belakang kepala Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"AKKKHH!"

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata kepalan tangan Naruto berdarah! Apakah kepala Sasuke bocor?

Tunggu, mari kita lihat lebih dekat lagi. Di kepalan tangan Naruto terlihat duri-duri menancap dalam. Aww, pasti sakit.

Duri? Memangnya kepala pantat ayam Sasuke sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kepala landak?

Itu rambut, author bego!

Naruto berhenti melompat. Ia turun di sebuah cabang pohon yang besar dan berdiri di atasnya. Dengan asal-asalan ia mencabuti rambut Sasuke yang menancap di tangannya.

Merasa 'teman' berlatihnya hilang, Sasuke berbalik arah ke belakang dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Teme, rambutmu hebat!"

"…"

"Kau keramas pakai apa sih?

"Hn."

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah keramas ya?

"Hn."

"Atau kau keramas menggunakan lem kayu?"

"Hn."

"Hah? Yang benar? Masa kau benar-benar keramas dengan lem kayu?"

"Aku bilang 'tidak'! Baka!"

"Memangnya kapan kau bilang tidak? Siapa yang mengerti 'hn'-mu itu hah?"

"Hn."

"Argh!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Teme.."

"Hn?"

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu itu? I-itu rambut manusia bukan sih?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Teme!"

"Jutsu."

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, bersiap menjadi OOC.

"Begini ceritanya…

_Flashback mode: on_

_Sasuke kecil mendongak, mendapati siluet pembunuh itu. Pembunuh klan-nya sendiri. Pembunuh yang telah menghadirkan kenangan terburuk bagi Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya._

"_Pergilah Sasuke, hiduplah dengan hina dan kebencian. Bencilah aku sampai-sampai kau ingin membunuhku. Lalu raihlah mata ini, jika kau sudah punya mata yg sama denganku maka pengguna mangekyou menjadi tiga, orang termasuk aku..."_

_Sasuke kecil yang masih bego tentu saja nggak ngerti sama ocehan kakaknya(XD), namun dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa kalau ia harus membunuh Itachi._

_Itachi terlihat mau pergi, namun tidak jadi. Ia menatap rambut indah Sasuke yang melambai-lambai bagaikan kolor author yang tengah dijemur. Ia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya.. err maksudnya ia membuat beberapa jurus segel. Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke merasakan hawa panas menyelimuti rambutnya._

"_Dengan ini tak akan ada yang bisa melampaui rambut indahku.."_

_Sambil mengelap ingus yang berjatuhan tertiup angin –yang disalahartikan oleh Sasuke sebagai air mata-, Itachi pun pergi._

_Flashback mode: off_

…begitulah akhirnya, rambutku pun menjadi seperti ini." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi begitu.. Kakakmu nista juga ya.."

"Hn."

"Argh!"

*****tamat(?)****

Halo minna-san! Saya muncul lagi! XDD

Sesuai rikues **DeviL's of KunoiChi**-san, saya bikin yang sasuke-cap nih..

Selama beberapa hari.. eh minggu.. eh bulan ya? Gomen deh.. Selama beberapa bulan ini saya muales banget mau nulis.. saya sudah kecanduan twitter. Follow yah twitter(dot)com/HanaHirogaru. Pasti saya follback kok kalo diminta. Hohoho XP

Tapi saya tetep jadi reader kok. Meskipun saya juga muales mau review.

Jangan dicontoh ya, oleh karena itu, review plis!

Klik biru2 di bawah

I  
I  
I  
V


End file.
